Search For the Missing Keybladers
by Seepingshadows
Summary: During Sora and Riku last adventure they mysterious disappeared. Nine years has passed with no sign of them.  Darkness is gaining control with everyone's favorite heroes gone. Now what will happen? OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy. The unnoticeable spell is a magic spell I've read about in The Wizard's Heir. I didn't come up with it.**

**Name**: Zero Hikaru

**Age**: 16

**Class**: ?

**Other**: Zero is an orphan who wants nothing more than to learn. He's in love with his best friend but thinks he isn't good enough for her. As a child Zero wanted nothing more than to be a hero but as time progressed he learned that heartless was just the darkness in people's hearts and started thinking that the heartless are just punishment for their dark hearts. Though Zero believes that some people need to be punished he knows the heartless like to feed on people with light hearts even though darkness attracts them.

Zero has one spell mastered in the beginning of the story. It's an advance spell that makes you unnoticeable. He loves using it to sneak around the school. The spell he uses makes him unnoticeable. However when you're under the unnoticed spell you can't use magic or the spell will disable. Zero likes to use it to attend classes without anyone knowing.

**Name**: Trinity Uchida

**Age**: 15

**Class**: Magician

Trinity is a girl that was born into a rich family. Though her family is rich Trinity believe in trying to do things herself. When she was young Radiant Garden, once know then as Hollow Bastion, was under attack by thousands of Heartless. Though the Keyblader and Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee kept most of the Heartless from the town many crept through. One of those Heartless killed her father than then tried to kill her. Every since then Trinity has been in love with Zero, but is to shy to admit it.

**Name**: Hiro Yamane

**Age**: 17

**Class**: warrior

Hiro was raised in a rough family. He doesn't like talking about his past and is glad to be living at the school. Hiro wants nothing more to be a hero of all the worlds. He's the only student at the school that can create weapons out of attack magic( the elements). Hiro is a bit cocky and has trouble with trusting people.

* * *

><p><strong>Trinity's Point of View<strong>

**Hollow Bastion 10 years ago**

The town felt silent even though I knew a war was going on just outside the town in place known as the Great Mew. I Ran quickly, racing to see if my family was okay. I knew a few of the Heartless snuck pass the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and was running around the town. I too am in danger.

I kept thinking about how I should of never snuck out of my room to try and sneak a glimpse of the Keyblade. Just as I was about to turn the corner onto my street a boy came around it holding a wooden sword. He keep looking behind him and wasn't pay attention were he was going. I knew it was coming but I still felt surprised when he ran into me knocking me to the ground.

He seemed really tall towering over me. His spikey brown hair with red tips hung down in his face as he looked down. The boy's sapphire eyes appeared to be glazed over as if seeing something that wasn't there. It took him a few minutes for his eyes to refocus before he finally saw me.

"oh" he words blow out of him as he quickly grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

"I'm sorry" he spoke in a small voice looking me over to make sure I wasn't hurt. Something about this boy seem to hold me still. My eyes quickly wept over his brown hair with it's red spikes and then to his tan skin to his blue eyes. I could tell this boy was around my age by the way he looked but something about the way he held himself seemed to make him older looking,. Wise beyond his years was the term I heard before. The boy also appeared to have a light glow around him. A light that seem to engulf me. It was making me forget my fears and worries. I suddenly felt safe.

"Are you alright?" he ask looking down at me. I just realized that my head only came alittle pass his shoulder.

"Miss" he tapped my shoulder. I remembered then why I was in a hurry.

"Yes I'm fine. Please excuse me" I tried to run around him but he grabbed my arm.

"You can't go that way. That streets crawling with Heartless" I could feel my eyes widen in horror at his words.

"Let me go. My house, my family there… There" I couldn't talk right but he understand my words.

"I'll come with you. It's to dangerous to go alone" I wanted to smile at his kindest but all my worries resurfaced at his earlier words. I nod and we ran to my house.

"Mother, father….. Where are you?" I yelled. I heard a noise from the next room and quickly ran to it.

I stood in the doorway with a look of horror on my face.

My mother stood on the other side of the room wearing the same expression I wore. Our eyes stared at the middle of the room where my father laid. A brightly colored heart floated above him. A heartless that towered over him quickly swallowed his heart up.

"FATHER!" My body was shaking so hard. The Heartless's yellow eyes suddenly looked up at me. The boy by my side suddenly moved in front of me at the same time the Heartless launched itself forward. He swung his wooden sword forward like a baseball bat hitting the Heartless to the ground. It melted into the ground disappearing from sight.

The boy stood in the middle of the room looking for the creature to resurface. I felt a gasp escaped through my lips as I felt myself get push to the ground. I stared into those yellow eyes until I saw a brightly lit heart float out of me.

"STOP" I used the last of my strength to turn my head. The entire room was instantly filled with a light. I searched through the light only to see the boy in the middle of it holding a giant key his hend. I felt my lips moving and I knew I was talking but I didn't understand what I was trying to say. As soon as the words came from me darkness took my vision sending me into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy. The unnoticeable spell is a magic spell I've read about in The Wizard's Heir. I didn't come up with it.**

* * *

><p>" It's been nine years since the last Keybladers had been seen. Some people believe them dead while others believe that they're out there somewhere fighting to save us. At first people just didn't care about their disappearance. People felt safe. The Heartless and Nobodies were at a minimum then, but as time passes the darkness has grown stronger then ever before. Some people are beginning to panic. Others are training to became stronger" a brown hair reporter on TV spoke.<p>

Some of the students gathered around the TV interested in the topic while others relaxed resting before they had to return to their classes. Regardless the large student lounge felt a bit crowded.

A boy with wild brown hair and blue eyes stood unnoticed behind the crowd. "It was two years later that the Gummi Stations along with the trains were open. People can now travel freely between worlds. Though there are many laws, and some worlds that are off limits to people. People began traveling learning as much as each world has to offer. People are becoming greedy with the new knowledge they gain. Some people believe that this is why the darkness is so strong. Yet others refuse to believe it. As you can see behind me is a large protest group wanting nothing more than to shut down these stations that allow people to travel from world to world." the reporter was suddenly on a split screen with another reporter. The one that was speaking was indeed standing in front of a very large protest group.

"We'll get back to you if there is any farther development." the reporter announced letting the other reporter take over. Some of the students were getting excited when they realized where this reporter was. The reporter stood right outside the school's front gates.

"I am now standing outside the school that is gathering teens with the potential to use a Keyblade. A Keyblader is someone with special qualities and someone that is strong. Here one of the former Keybladers teaches them while also watching for a new Keyblader to appear. Once a student reaches a certain level they are assigned to go destroy Heartless and Nobodies from the worlds. Though only a Keyblader can seal the keyholes and keep all the heartless from the world, the students keep the number of Heartless and Nobodies minimum which keeps casualties low. Whether King Mickey, the school's Headmaster, finds the new Keybladers or not I'm sure that everyone can agree with me when I say thank you to the brave students and teachers that risk their lives for us every day to fight off the darkness." the reporter smiled warmly before moving to the next topic.

"In other news the last Keybladers Sora, Riku, and Kairi are still missing. There has been-" the screen flashed. "Goal! Can no one stop this unbeatable team" a blitz ball announcer yelled.

"Hey" a girl's voice shout over the TV that was increasing in volume. The boy moved to the front of the crowd to see what all the commotion was. The boy broke though the crowd only to sigh. The shouts were coming from his best friend Trinity Uchida. A girl with brown hair that lays carelessly to the middle of her back and green colored eyes. She wore one of three, some say four but the boy has only seen three, school uniforms. Each uniform showed which class a student was. The three classes was an magician_ (their symbol was a staff)_, a warrior _(the symbol of a sword)_, and a defender_ (a shield was their symbol)_. The boy's best friend wore a female magicians outfit.

The boy watched as she yelled at the guy who changed the channel. He was a student of the warrior class Hiro Yamane. He had black spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore black pants and a white shirt with a black jacket. The boy went to stand beside his friend as she scold Hiro while he tried to ignore her. The boy smiled amused at his friend.

She was usually a quiet shy girl but here recently she's gained a short temper and speaking up more. The boy couldn't help but wonder if it was Trinity's favorite teacher _(the main teacher for the magician class)_ that's helped her out of her shell. The boy also pondered the fact that she seemed completely content surrounded by all these student but still seemed so shy while around him. It made him slightly irritated .

"Do you mind. We're trying to watch the game" Hiro growled as him and his two friends tried to look around Trinity who stood in front of the television. Trinity glared at Hiro who smiled.

"I know why don't you go get us a drink, alright sweetheart" Hiro grinned at Trinity. Trinity's hand twitched toward her staff but she stopped it and made a fist. The boy decided to have some fun while he was unnoticed.

He remember recently about how Trinity wished to throw a book at Hiro's head in hope that he might learn something. So the boy walked over to a table that was just a couple of steps behind Trinity were one student sat studying. Then with a grin he picked up the book making the student at the table mouth drop. The boy throw the book at the side of Hiro's head. Hiro and the book both fell to the ground once they came in contact with each other.

Trinity's eyes widen but quickly recovered letting a smile spread across her face. Hiro jumped up holding the side of his head with one hand and the other held the book.

"Who throw this" Hiro shouted looking at the table the boy stood by. His eyes swept right pass the boy and fell to the student that sat at the table. The student shook his head and Hiro turned his eyes to Trinity. He was about to speak when the students moved to the side.

" What's go'in on here" a quack came. Trinity's favorite teacher appeared out from the crowd of students. Donald Duck was the head and main teacher of the magician class.

"Nothing" Hiro growled sitting back in his chair. Trinity's watch started playing a lovely melody making her jump.

"Ah, I have to go" Trinity shouted leaving quickly through the first door. The boy pondered where she's going until he realized were she was heading. The boy quickly ran to the front gate.

The school's campus was big and surrounded by a large wall. Students were suppose to stay on campus and visitors where suppose to check into the office. The boy ran unnoticed pass the guards. Once outside he made his way along the wall until he was on the other side of the school. He sat on a bench that was against the wall and murmured a string of word in another language. The wind suddenly blew around him and then went away.

The boy smiled at his timing. It seemed that as soon as he disabled the spell he heard his friend on the other side of the wall.

"Zero, are you there" her voice called while the boy stood.

"Yeah, I'm here" the boy named Zero called back.

"Can you take the boxes" she asked he looked up to see two bento(_lunch)_ boxes. A white string tied them together The string hook onto her staff which was lifted slightly over the wall.

Zero stepped onto the bench and grabbed the boxes sitting them on the edge of the bench. The staff disappeared and two hands took it's place. Zero grabbed them and helped her climb over the eight foot tall wall.

They meet here everyday at lunch. They met at this spot because there was a bench on both sides of the wall which made it easier to climb. Zero finally got Trinity over the wall to were she was standing on the ground in front of the bench. Zero hopped off the bench so that he was standing beside her.

"Hi" Trinity smiled timidly at Zero.

"Hello" Zero smirk at his long time friend. Everyone knew they were crushing on each other but Trinity acted very shy around him and hadn't realized everyone knew. Zero knew but thought she could do better.

She looked down at her hands trying to hide her blush. Zero pretended not to notice and sat on the edge of the bench. Trinity's head jerk up and she quickly sat on the bench next to Zero.

"I hope you like today's lunch" Trinity spoke softly grabbing the boxes.

"Don't I always," he grinned at her but then frowned.

"You don't have to keep doing this. You don't have to keep trying to take care of me" Zero started frowning at the ground. Trinity stopped untying the boxes and turned to look at Zero.

"I'm sorry I can't help but worry about you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and I guess I feel like this makes us more balanced. Though I don't think that can every be possible. I can't help but want to try and help you," her voice grew more tender with each word.

She shook her head. "I wander why you didn't get into the school" she suddenly pondered as Zero sighed.

"It doesn't matter" he said allowing no emotion to show on his face.

He then smiled. "I guess it's their way of saying I don't have what it takes to be a Keyblader" he smiled to Trinity who frown.

"Out of everyone I know your hearts the strongest" Trinity whispered tenderly as Zero scoffed crossing his arms behind his head.

"I doubt that".

"Are you so blind" she wondered out loud looking over Zero's face. He raise an eyebrow at her look before letting himself grin at her. She blushed before turning her attention back to the lunches.

She handed Zero one of the boxes while she started eating out of the other.

"I don't think I'll ever forget what you done for me" she smiled staring up at the sky.

"I didn't really do anything" Zero informed as Trinity frown.

"So saving my life was nothing" she frowned sadly.

" I didn't mean it like that".

They ate in silence watching leaves fall off the trees.

" I'm glad I met you that day. If I hadn't," she shook her head.

"Thanks Zero" she grinned as soon as we finished our lunch.

"I can't believe it's been ten years since then" he mused remembering the day he met Trinity. Though a lot about that day seemed a little fogging his memory of Trinity was strong. Something bothered him though. He remembers bumping into her and escorting her to her house only to find her father's heart was taken by the heartless, but he know something else happened yet no other memory is there.

He's tried talking to Trinity about it but she starts blushing and going on about saving her live. Zero personally didn't see how escorting her saved her but what did he know.

Trinity started thinking about that day to. She was five and Zero was six. They lived in Hallow Bastion at the time. Those times were so chaotic. Thousands and thousands of Heartless attacked leaving destruction. Most people lost family and friends. Zero became an orphan and Trinity lost her father.

Trinity watched started to play a melody again making them both jump out of their little flashback.

"I guess it's time to head back" Trinity grabbed the boxes and threw them over the wall.

" Alright, see you later" Zero smiled at her while he helped her up the wall.

"Bye Zero" she smiled sadly before disappearing behind the wall. As soon as Trinity vanished behind the wall Zero smile widen. He hummed some words that was in another language causing the wind to pick up.

As soon as the wind stopped circling him, he knew the spell was complete. Now no one could see him and he could sneak unnoticed around the school. Time of class.


End file.
